Optical communications have become more prevalent as the demand for high-speed communication and processing has increased. Data communication links can include optical coupling of an optical signal to an optical fiber or waveguide via a laser to provide the optical signal to a destination device for processing. Data communication links for communication speeds of 10 gigabits per second (Gbps) can be implemented to have a coupling efficiency that is substantially low (e.g., approximately 6 dB) due to eye safety requirements. Data communication links can be implemented for higher speeds (e.g., 25 Gbps), but may require greater coupling efficiency to substantially mitigate receiver noise and modulation extinction ratios, and may be limited to use in backplane applications to remove the eye safety requirement based on the higher coupling efficiency.